Curiosidad Tentativa
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Es un ZaGir [Zim x GIR]. La televisión nos muestra muchas cosas, cosas que nos incitan, que nos tientan a hacer lo indebido, que se llevan nuestra inocencia. GIR se dará cuenta de esto… Zim está descanzando… ¡Que mejor momento para probar!


**ADVERTENCIA: Felación **

**PAREJA: Zim x GIR  
**

_¡Que mejor momento para probar! … Eso fue lo que escribí en el Resumen, al leer el Fic le encontrarán más que sentido. _

_¡Hola! Hace mucho que no escribo un FanFic, así que disculpen mi torpeza para redactar y otros muchos errores que pudiera tener. La frustración de no encontrar exactamente lo que quiero (en especial en español) me obliga a escribir de nuevo. Este es mi primer Fic de Invasor Zim y espero no el último. Empiezo con un ZaGir porque la pareja se me hizo extraña, algo absurda pero comprometedora y después de ver algunos fanarts y realizar yo misma uno… no pude más. Espero les guste, sobre todo a los fans de la pareja si es que me los topo por este rumbo._

* * *

-Duri, duri, duri, duri, duri, du- Cantaba GIR emocionado frente al televisor, meciéndose de lado a lado en el sillón, sosteniendo el control remoto en su pequeña mano metálica. Zim estaba a su lado, con clara expresión de fastidio ante los programas de televisión que su unidad SIR pasaba uno tras otro en busca del programa del estúpido mono; el cual había cambiado de horario. Al Irken le parecía que cada programa que llamaba la atención de su ayudante, era tan o más estúpido que el anterior.

-¡SUFICIENTEEE! – Gritó Zim ya harto de la situación, miró el reloj que marcaba pasadas las 12 y se puso de pie.- Necesito recargar la energía de mi PAK… ¡No molestes a Zim!

GIR ni siquiera prestó atención, ya había encontrado el programa y no despegaba su vista de éste. Zim desapareció en el inodoro de la cocina, dirigirse a la sala de recarga era lo único que le importaba ahora, un momento de paz… eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Auuuu- Dijo GIR decepcionado cuando el programa del mono feo terminó. Se sintió extraño, jamás se había quedado pegado a la televisión tan tarde. No encontraba qué hacer, Zim le había obligado a devolver "Intestinos de Guerra" al Videoclub, el taco loco ya estaría cerrado, cerdo dormido y su amo seguramente muy ocupado ya que hasta ahora no le había llamado. Pensó en irse a dormir a su habitación pero descartó la idea al ver el control nuevamente.

-Quiero taquitos- Dijo desanimado y se reacomodó en el sillón para seguir cambiando los canales. Finalmente encontró uno interesante, aunque la señal era mala, debía deberse a que en realidad se robaban la señal de cable del vecino.

-¡Wiiiii están jugando!- Gritó emocionado al ver a un hombre encima de una mujer, ambos gritaban sin razón aparente (al menos para el pequeño robot), se desvestían uno al otro hasta quedar como llegaron al mundo.

-Uuuuu, están desnudos- Dijo GIR algo curioso sin perder detalle de lo que hacían. –Me gusta este programa.

Así pasó media hora, a GIR le pareció mucho más entretenido que muchos programas que veía, no tanto como "Mono feo" claro está, pero ya era algo. El hombre ahora estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, mientras la mujer se situaba entre sus piernas succionando con fervor. Soltó un ronco gemido, ella se enderezó mientras "algo" blanco escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

-Tu leche es deliciosa- Apremió ella mientras limpiaba su boca. Entonces la señal falló y GIR no pudo ver nada más.

-Nooooo vuelveeeee… Te necesitoooo- Lloraba el pequeño robot pegado al aparato, como era de esperarse se vio distraído por otra cosa, o más bien un pensamiento.

-¿Leche?... ¿Eso era Leche? …Pensé que solo las vacas tenían leche, le preguntaré al amo- GIR se dirigió al inodoro por donde su amo había desaparecido una hora atrás, tenía curiosidad al respecto y era Zim el que siempre le respondía sus dudas, por más tontas que fueran.

Corrió por toda la sala de recarga dejando pequeños destrozos pero no lo encontró ahí, fue al laboratorio principal dejando igual destrozos pero Zim tampoco se encontraba en el lugar.

-Waaaa Amitooo- Lloraba desconsoladamente sin parar de correr, de pronto se detuvo en seco.- ¡Iré al área de experimentación!-. Se dirigía al siguiente ascensor cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Noooooo!- Gritó el computador de Zim, GIR se estrelló contra la puerta del ascensor cuando este no abrió. No podía dejar que ese defectuoso SIR anduviera por ahí correteando y causando más desastres, el Irken se enojaría mucho.

-El amo Zim se retiró a su lugar de descanso, la recarga del PAK le causa un ligero aturdimiento que dura unas pocas horas, hasta que la energía del mismo se estabilice de nuevo. No deseaba ser interrum…

GIR sólo había prestado atención a la primera parte y se dirigía ya a la habitación de su amo, la computadora suspiró resignada, no podía hacer nada más; el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Zim se encontraba conectado al laboratorio principal, después de todo en este pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ideando planes para la Conquista Terrestre. Pero no había peligro, la compuerta siempre era cerrada por el Irken, precisamente para evitar interrupciones de GIR al que no le quedaría de otra más que irse a su habitación como siempre.

-¿Amo?- Llamó mientras tocaba la puerta repetidamente, no recibió respuesta. Apretó el botón del panel que se encontraba a su derecha, para su sorpresa esta se abrió, no le había pedido código de acceso, ni se había bloqueado.

Entró con cuidado a la recámara mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de si, era un lugar relativamente pequeño, una tenue luz blanca iluminaba el lugar. Las paredes eran lisas de color vino, había algunos estantes cristalinos con pertenencias personales de Zim, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra afelpada morada, tropezó con las botas del Irken pero se sujetó de las suaves sábanas negras que adornaban la cama. Miró con cuidado, ahí estaba su amo recostado, de lado con los ojos cerrados.

-Amo la puerta estaba abierta- Habló tímidamente esperando una reprimenda, pero el invasor no se movió. Más animado alzó la voz. - Yo quería preguntarte algo, en la televisión vi que los humanos también tenían leche… ¡Como las vacas!

Nada, Zim no reaccionó ante la escandalosa voz de su ayudante. Yacía en la misma pose hundido en la suave cama, GIR se aproximó a su rostro, jamás lo había visto tan tránquilo de hecho era la primera vez que veía a su amo en su estado de reposo, estaba dormido.

Hizo un puchero, de verdad quería que Zim resolviera su duda. Sin embargo, estaba ahí inmóvil… ¡Inmóvil! Las escenas de la película pasaron ante sus ojos como un flashazo, todo permanecía tan fresco en su memoria de almacenamiento, sus ojos cambiaron de ese tono cian a uno rojo sangre, su expresión boba se tornó seria cuando la idea se formó en su mente. Él era una unidad de captura de información ¿O no? , entonces era momento de hacer su trabajo y resolvería esa duda ahora mismo. Zim no era humano pero ahora quería saber si los Irken también producían la "substancia lechosa".

Movió a su amo con mucho cuidado recostándolo boca arriba, su mirada aún era seria y decidida mientras se preparaba para lo que venía. Separó sus piernas con cuidado y se colocó entre ellas, Zim no pareció siquiera notarlo ¿ligero aturdimiento había dicho la computadora?, parecía estar realmente noqueado. Aventuró su mano entre los muslos del invasor hasta llegar a su entrepierna, sobó suavemente tratando de sentir el "bulto", tal como había visto a esa mujer humana hacer con el macho terrícola… pero no lo sintió.

Consternado comenzó a desabrochar los entallados pantalones negros del Irken, deslizó el cierre esperando descubrir su miembro, pero en su lugar se encontró con una anatomía muy parecida a la de la mujer de la película. Tenía una ranura, la cual no era muy grande en realidad, observaba curioso, hasta donde él sabía Zim era macho, aquello era toda una sorpresa pero eso no disminuyó sus ganas de continuar al ver los labios ligeramente separados invitándole a invadirlos. Trató de introducir lo que sería uno de sus pulgares pero no pudo hacerlo, algo se lo impedía, no había una entrada para meter su dedo, finalmente el Irken se agitó un poco y cerró ligeramente sus piernas.

GIR no comprendía, aquello no tenía sentido, sin saber qué hacer comenzó a acariciar la zona suavemente, una vez más obtuvo respuesta de su amo que soltó un curioso sonido ¡Justo como en la película!, continuó con eso. Zim ya no se veía relajado, por el contrario su cara parecía tensa y un tono púrpura coloreó sus mejillas, imaginó que hacía bien su trabajo.

Rozó la ranura con un poco menos de delicadeza, vio que los labios se separaban y un apéndice que le recordó un poco a la lengua de su amo comenzaba a asomarse, lo acarició con curiosidad…

-Purrrrrr- Fue la respuesta del alienígena que esta vez separaba sus piernas, GIR dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, jamás había escuchado ese sonido de la boca de Zim, era un ronroneo extraño pero lindo, pensó. Nuevamente lo tocó acariciando la punta, estaba mojado, caliente y se hacía más largo y grueso ¡Eso era el miembro de su amo! Esa cosa tenía al menos 20 cm de largo y en la base unos 5 de ancho…

_*(No se queden con la duda en mi perfil pueden encontrar el dibujo de esta escena y conocer cómo veo yo la anatomía Irken)_

Se emocionó al verlo, ahí estaba lo que había estado buscando desde un principio. Tomó una posición cómoda y lo sujetó entre sus manos, Zim se estremeció al sentir el frio contacto en su zona, de pronto los ojos de GIR se volvieron nuevamente azules, ahora miraba detenida y juguetonamente el miembro entre sus manos, se veía delicioso; era como una paleta que debía probar, dio una lamida para saborear el líquido que tenía un sabor un poco agridulce… era exquisito. Pero eso no era suficiente, debía succionar hasta que la "leche" saliera de su amo, preguntándose ahora si sería igual de deliciosa. Veía el pecho de Zim subir y bajar rápidamente, apretaba los dientes y el color en sus mejillas era más intenso. Decidió ignorarlo y dedicó unas cuantas lamidas más al palpitante miembro. Zim comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, se sentía agitado, extraño y acalorado, su visión se tornaba borrosa…

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Gimió fuertemente y arqueó su espalda ante la sensación más placentera que hubiera sentido en su vida, finalmente despertó por completo, se apoyó en sus codos para levantarse un poco y se quedó casi en shock al observar la escena en su bajo vientre. Ese pequeño robot malandrín estaba entre sus piernas succionando su apéndice más privado, ni siquiera él se atrevía a tocarse ahí, sólo lo hacia esporádicamente durante sus duchas con aquél líquido de procedencia Irken parecido al agua en consistencia pero no en sus componentes.

Zim apretó los puños fuertemente, una ira increíble le inundó, GIR no había notado aún que su amo estaba despierto y mucho menos que había desplegado las patas mecánicas de su PAK las cuales apuntaban contra él peligrosamente.

-"Voy a aniquilarte"- Pensó para sí mismo, estaba apunto de atravesar con sus patas de lado al lado al pequeño robot cuando este comenzó a succionar con más fuerza y rapidez su miembro.

-Mhhhhh… ahhhhh ¿GIR qué estás ahhh… haciendo?- Articuló como pudo mientras las patas mecánicas se guardaban y una ola de sensaciones increíbles que jamás había experimentado se apoderaban de él, GIR le ignoró como de costumbre y continuó con lo suyo.

-Giiiir…. ¡GIIIR! – Lo primeró había sonado como un jadeo, lo segundo fue un grito que resonó en la habitación mientras Zim se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas.

Entonces al fin obedeció y se detuvo, el Invasor maldijo por lo bajo que lo hiciera, GIR lo miró con alegría al ver que había despertado pero esto cambió al ver la expresión de molestia de Zim, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su antena estaba caída, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Zim.

-Con… ti…núa- Ordenó entrecortadamente mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama, sintió su miembro de nuevo en la boca de GIR que era tan cálida, no pensaba que eso fuera posible, después de todo GIR era un robot. Este succionaba con rapidez y apretaba con su mano la base ya que no lograba introducir todo el miembro del Irken en su boca.

-GIIR… Ehhhhghh- Ahogó el grito en su garganta al sentir como un chorro caliente salía de su sexo, sobre todo estaba su orgullo Irken. GIR ingirió gustoso el líquido blanquecino mientras lamía el resto de sus labios, quería lamer también los restos del miembro de Zim pero este lo apartó y se puso de pie. No dijo nada ni insistió, se quedó sentado en la cama de su amo.

Zim lo miró de reojo mientras limpiaba su miembro con un gel que tenía el logo Irken, su miembro ya no estaba duro, GIR miró como se retraía de nuevo y se escondía en aquella ranura de su amo; volviendo a como estaba en un principio, no visible.

-¿Qué querías aquí GIR?... Te dije que no molestaras- No lo miraba, estaba ocupándose de recolocar sus pantalones y arreglar su ropa de invasor, se sentía confundido sí, ya después analizaría que había pasado exactamente con su cuerpo, hasta eso se sentía descansado y… satisfecho.

-Yo quería hacerle una pregunta, pero estaba dormido y no reaccionaba, además la puerta estaba abierta…

-Sí, ese fue mi error ... ¿Por qué me tocaste?- Preguntó en tono severo, pero su expresión era tránquila, ahora se estaba poniendo sus botas.

-Es que después de ver mono feo… encontré otro programa donde había humanos jugando y…

-¿El juego tenía que ver con lo que me hacías? – Preguntó creyendo entender todo.

-Sí pero no es verdad…- GIR parecía decepcionado

-¿Qué no es verdad? – Ahora esos ojos carmesí le miraban intensamente.

-Ese líquido que sale no es leche… es aún más delicioso- Sonrío inocentemente mientras de su cabeza salía un cerdo de caucho y lo abrazaba.

Zim sintió que sus mejillas ardían ante el comentario de GIR, se dio la vuelta para que el robot no lo mirara.

-¡GIR largo de aquí! Zim tiene cosas que hacer- Masajeaba sus cienes, le empezaba un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Sí Amo!- Asintió mientras sus ojos cambiaban momentáneamente a rojo y su voz se volvía grave, no duró mucho.- Disculpe amo ¿Puede hacerle una pregunta?- GIR se detuvo en la puerta, Zim seguía de espaldas revisando algunas cosas, no le respondió.

-¿Podría volver a probar ese delicioso líquido?- Preguntó sin dejar de abrazar su cerdito. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, Zim lo pensó por unos momentos.

-Si prometes obedecerme en todo… quizá te deje…

-Wiiiiiii, Sí amo obedeceré en todo- Salió feliz corriendo del lugar, gritando y haciendo todo lo que normalmente hacía, seguramente iría por unos tacos.

Zim se quedó en su lugar pensando en lo que GIR le había dicho, había visto un programa después del Mono Feo, eso lo había orillado a hacer lo que hizo.

-¡Ese horrible mono!- Dijo apretando los puños, mientras en su cara se formaba una gran sonrisa.

**~FIN**

* * *

_Bueno gracias al mono pasó un buen rato después de todo. Como mencioné, éste es mi primer Fic de Invasor Zim y tengo pensado escribir otros con otras parejas y si se da la oportunidad… un ZaGir de nueva cuenta. Espero fuera de su agrado; y si gustan dejar Reviews son bien recibidos yo siempre respondo. Como pueden ver soy incapaz de imaginar a Zim con genitales humanos, apoyo la idea del pene retráctil. Me parece interesante y sexy, esa es mi opinión. _


End file.
